A serious problem is encountered in the assembly of various tubings and couplings making up a fluid system, particularly within an aircraft. When the assembler reaches the last coupling, the differences in tolerances are such that they tend to build up. When this occurs it is difficult, if not impossible, to install the last coupling. Thus, the last coupling must have some adjustability to accommodate this build up in tolerances. Prior art attempts to solve this problem are discussed below.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,112,352 to Vetrano discloses a coupling having a sealing ring with tapered faces. There is no angular orientation provided.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,625,552 to Mahoff et al. discloses a coupling having a seal member placed between a pair of flanges. A slight longitudinal adjustment may be possible between coupled members as they are drawn together. There is no angular orientation provided.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,891,246 to Hopper discloses a coupling having a tapered inner surface on one member and a complementary convex outer surface on the other member. Angular orientation between the coupled members is provided. A longitudinal adjustment is not provided.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,318,548 to Oberle et al. discloses a coupling having a convex ring and a complementary concave ring located between the coupled members. Angular orientation between the coupled members is provided. A longitudinal adjustment is not provided.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,427,218 to Duvet et al. discloses a coupling having an annular piece and a complementary frustoconical portion. This arrangement allows angular orientation. A longitudinal adjustment also is possible between the coupled members. This structure is quite complex and does not provide a positive seal between the parts for preventing leakage of high pressure fluids.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,438,959 to Valentine discloses a coupling having a seal ring located between a tubular adapter and female housing. A longitudinal adjustment is permitted between the adapter and the housing. No angular orientation is provided.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,478,439 to Arnold discloses a pair of deflectable seal rings which are located between coupled members. A slight longitudinal adjustment is possible between the coupled members as they are drawn together. No angular orientation is provided.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,522,433 to Valentine et al. shows a spherical seat flexible O-ring coupling which provides both angular and longitudinal adjustment. However, this device requires a separate coupling sleeves to connect the ends of two conduits together.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,618,170 to Fishburne shows coupling devices in which complementary convex and concave sealing surfaces of a male member and female member, respectively, provide a seal and permit an angular orientation between the coupled members. A longitudinal adjustment is not provided.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,696,494 to Schmitz et al. discloses a coupling having complementary curved surfaces on members that are coupled which permit angular orientation. There is no longitudinal adjustment provided.
U.S Pat. No. 4,747,622 to Weinhold discloses a coupling having complementary curved surfaces between members to be coupled which permit an angular orientation between the coupled members. No longitudinal adjustment is provided.